Arrangements have heretofore been used or proposed for assisting an artist in creating various types of designs. Many of such arrangements have been highly effective in some applications but as to others, they either have been incapable of producing certain visual effects or have been such that they would require an artist to spend a great deal of time before obtaining such visual effects. Electronic and computer techniques might theoretically be used to develop any desired type of design, but they are difficult, time-consuming and expensive to apply in practice and are usable effectively only in specialized cases.